


The three of them

by pf122



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Comic, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf122/pseuds/pf122
Summary: Shaw knows that she takes The Machine along with Root, but maybe she didn’t expect TM to be such an active participant in their sex life.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Exchange of Interest 2020





	The three of them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keita52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/gifts).




End file.
